


I'd come for you

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: The way back home after defeating En Subah Nur.





	I'd come for you

_I can_ _'_ _t believe I said_

_I'd lay_ _our love_ _on the ground_

_But it does_ _n't_ _matter, cause I_ _made_ _it_ _up_ _, forgive me_ _now_

_Every_ _d_ _ay_ _I spend away, my_ _soul_ _'s_ _inside out_

**I'd come for you-** **N** **ickelback**

The group was preparing to return to the Blackbird and leave Egypt and Moira was with Charles, who was still lying on the rug, without his wheelchair.

The woman had a hand beneath his, resting on the man's chest, his eyes closed, though he wasn't asleep and Moira stared at him, her eyes shining.

It was a bit scary to have back her memories of Charles and the others after two decades, and although a small part of her was upset with Charles for having taken them from her, she was glad he had changed his mind, and because she was there with him. The idea of losing him had destroyed her before she even remembered that she had been in love with him.

"My dear..." Charles murmured, opening his eyes and staring at Moira. "I can hear your thoughts, loud..."

"Charles..." Moira felt her face flush and then, she saw Charles open a soft smile, raising his free hand and stroking her hair that he loved so much before becoming serious:

"Moira, I'm sorry... I'm sorry I kissed you that day just to then, erase your memories and I know I have no right what I'm going to ask of you, but forgive me..."

His blue eyes shone and there was so much sincerity and regret in his voice and Moira felt her heart racing as she asked in a low voice:

"But did you kiss me to distract me, or was it for another reason?" Because she needed to know, now that she had the memories back, the doubt bothered her a lot, had he felt anything for her, beyond the initial attraction? And that question made his heart squeeze because he hated to see her suffer, especially because of him.

"Moira..." He murmured and lowered his hand that caressed her face to hers, which was on his chest and guided them to his lips, placing a kiss there, making her shiver.

"I love you Moira and I kissed you because I wanted to feel your lips, if only for once." And he saw her eyes widening, still full of tears as her lips parted and his eyes softened. "And I know you feel the same, I read that and so I'm sorry for throwing our love on the ground by erasing your memories, I thought I'd be protecting you..."

"I love you." She admitted with a small smile at his words, a tear falling and feeling her heart warm at the way he was staring at her, his eyes, full of love at hearing her words "Even upset with you, I love you, Charles, and I'm glad you changed your mind."

"My love..."

Hearing her say that she loved him made him the happiest man in the world, his heart felt like it would explode with all the emotions, and he placed another kiss on her hand and then, Moira crouched, surprising him, hugging his chest and feeling all the relief of the victory, of Charles being ok and them being reunited, even if they had yet to talk about it.

She buried her face on his shirt, being invaded by his scent and his warmth, and then, Charles wrapped an arm around her back, stroking and holding her close.

Charles was happy for going to her in her office, never imagining that in the end, they would be there together and he closed his eyes, feeling her hand caressing his chest and, her breathing on his chest, leaving him in peace and he deposited a kiss on her hair, continuing the gentle caress on her back.

"I'm glad you came to me in the office..." She murmured softly and Charles nodded.

"I couldn't stay away, I needed to see you close, to know how you were."

And Charles then brought his hand to her hair, burying his fingers there and lifting her head gently, meeting her brown eyes, and seeing Moira's desire too, slowly, he brought her face closer and kissed her.

Moira felt her body shiver in a good way as he pressed his lips to hers. His lips moved in a slow rhythm, full of love as she rested her free hand on the rug, leaving the other entwined to his on his chest.

Charles's fingers stroked her hair in the rhythm of the kiss, feeling his body react to hers, her chest, soft, pressed to his and he deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue, feeling Moira accept it, before interrupting the kiss as they heard Hank and Erik approaching and the couple smiled, glad to be together again.


End file.
